The present embodiments relate to an apparatus for producing medical images or for therapy.
In an apparatus for producing medical images (medical imaging system) or for therapy, for example, in computerized tomography (CT) or magnetic resonance (MR) systems, a patient positioning table is used to place the patients to be examined into an examination area or an imaging volume of the medical apparatus. Generally, the patient is moved within the examination area in a defined manner so that a specific volume of the body can be examined. The apparatus is embodied in part as a closed system in which the patient positioning table is moved into or through a tube. An open system includes an examination patient is open on at least three sides. In an open magnetic resonance system, the area that moved in between an upper coil section and a lower coil section. An open magnetic resonance system of this type is described in, for example, the brochure “Magnetom Concerto—Open to everyone” published by Siemens AG (ordering number A91100-M2220-A554-1-7600 and available at the time of application at www.siemensMedical.com).
In an open system of this type, the patient is moved into the examination area from the front or side by the patient positioning table. The patient positioning table should restrict access to the examination area as little as possible, should be easy to operate, and should furthermore enable the patient to be positioned in a defined manner.